Eternity
by Cherry Blossom Uchiha
Summary: In a world where vampires exists, Haruno Sakura finds herself falling deepyly into those alluring crimson eyes of the prince of the very people who hunt her down for her blood. “She’s it isn’t she? Your beloved?” "Yes." Two shot. SasuSaku.


--

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Well, another one-shot of Sasuke and Sakura. I haven't been updating my other chapters, huh? I guess I really should…

Anyways, this two-shot is about vampires. Twilight really inspired me to write a vampire fanfic about Sasuke and Sakura.

Right now, Sakura is 21 and Sasuke is "23".

--

Eternity

He stood, hiding behind the mysterious shadows of a tree, watching her. Every day he would watch her. He watched her as she laughed her angelic giggle and talk animatedly talk to her friends. It was all a fraud.

The wind blew and his midnight robes swept along with it, following the wind's direction, his cross shaped necklace found its way out of his robes and was silently blowing with the breeze. The woman's rosette hair flounced with the gentle wind as well.

The girl was now smiling good-bye to her friends. He stared, memorized by that single smile. Dimly, he was aware of the presence of another crouching on the branch of the tree behind him.

"Naruto."

The spiky blonde haired, with aqua eyes and a foxy grin on, was wearing a black robe. He said a small greeting in rely and couched lower to look past the branches of the trees to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's focus. Sniggering, he turned to his companion.

"Up to her again, teme? Why don't you just swallow your fucking pride and show yourself to her?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto ignored this.

She and her friends were parting ways. Turning away, she let her façade drop, a miserable face in place while she strolled off to her house. The newcomer looked down at the ground, watching the red and orange leaves die out and fall. The cerulean eyed man looked unusually weary.

"She's it isn't she? Your beloved?"

The mention of the very word made Sasuke stiffen, concentrating even harder at the woman whom he knew very well the blonde was referring to.

"Yes."

The emerald woman was now out of sight. Naruto then took this chance to stand up and stretch, closing his eyes as a big sigh erupted from his mouth.

"Well, time to go, teme. The lord has been asking where his darling of a son prince is. We don't want him to find this out. Oh, but maybe a little snack first before we go." He hinted, showing his sharp white fangs.

He said nothing, still gazing distantly at her house. Naruto could only scoff at this.

"Come on, teme. Just because we're immortal doesn't mean we vampires don't need to have a glass or two of it every so often."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He really did need to get a glass, considering his eyes were onyx by now. Just standing a close proximity of her sweet scent seems to always make his almost lose self control.

In a flash, the shadows seemed to disappear as if they were never there.

--

The emerald haired lady hurried into her house and slammed her front door and sunk to the floor, feeling helpless.

Sakura could feel it.

She could feel some part of her missing. It was this unexplainable feeling that has entered her without her knowledge. To tell the truth, she was… _baffled_. Why? Why has it been that lately, she has this uncomfortable feeling in her chest, like it was empty?

The bubblegum haired woman heaved a long sigh while she slowly took off her jacket and threw it on her couch. Walking towards the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face until she was satisfied.

The woman closed her lights and jumped onto her bed, lying on top of her covers. Today the hole in her heart was more bearable, but only for part of the day. Slowly, she shut her eyes, trying to figure this out.

--

"Prince Sasuke Sama."

Those words rang throughout the hallways while he was walking towards his chamber. He glanced at them, acknowledging their presence. He walked briskly, gracefully, not missing a step off rhythm; to normal humans, he was a blur. Something suddenly blocked his way. He stopped, a dark and dangerous aura emitting from him.

He spoke barely in a whisper. "You dare impede my path?"

Uchiha Sasuke's voice sent shudders to all the vampires around him. He was the most fearful, the most dangerous, throughout the vampire race. Even when he spoke in a murmur, his husky voice was always heard. Nobody spoke over Uchiha Sasuske.

"I-I—Prince Sasuke Sama, The Lord requests for you." The man was trembling violently by now, terrified eyes unable to move away from Sasuke's crimson orbs, three black dots spinning rapidly.

"…Very well."

With that, he vanished.

--

"Son." Uchiha Fugaku was staring at the man who entered the imperial chamber.

"Father." Sasuke said, standing dutifully before the Vampire Lord.

The Lord looked uncomfortable. "I've heard people say ridiculous rumors."

Sasuke inwardly flinched. He knew what this would be about.

"Now son, I know you think she is your beloved, but sometimes our senses make false judgments."

Sasuke's fists clenched. This did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Sasuke, this is a human we're talking about. If it was one of our kind, then I would humbly accept the woman you have chosen for yourself. However, given the circumstances…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke turned, his large hand clutching the door. In a blink of an eye, The Lord was behind him before he could even step out of the room. He turned and glared at his father, daring him to stop him.

The vampire lord fumbled with what he was going to say, finally heaving a long sigh and said the forbidden word.

"Just remember your older brother."

_Your older brother_. His hand tightened around the door.

"I won't." And he left, leaving a mark where he gripped the door.

Fugaku massaged his temples, closing his eyes. Uchiha Itachi. The heir of the throne disappeared before his 100th birthday when he was to claim the throne, choosing the life of a human instead of a vampire, abandoning the power to rule over race.

Vampires do not age; they are immortal. Sasuke, who had died at the age 23, is really close to 100 years old by now.

"_Foolish_" Everyone called Itachi. "_Who would deny the power of every vampire at your disposal?_"

Fugaku smiled sadly. Only he knew.

--

"Who are you?" Sakura no longer had tears in her eyes; instead her eyes help surprise, anticipation.

He paused, his back turned to her so he wouldn't have to see her angelic face and lose all the self control he always tried desperately to manage when he was around her. He grimaced. He wasn't supposed to do that, wasn't supposed to interfere in her life and save her. His kind wouldn't let him.

But just the thought of the man trying to get her into her bed, **forcing** her, was… _frightening_ to him.

The woman took a step closer. Her question was still unanswered.

The night wind started blowing, started to chill his already freezing body. Above, the full moon sparkled brightly, bringing a glowing light into the world.

"Sasuke." The name just formed in her head, not knowing if it really was his name. His eyes widened in surprise and his self control snapped, turning around swiftly to her face. Crimson clashed with emerald.

Before he could even try to resist, his mouth was over hers, ravishing her, the pent up desires for her was gone. He slid his mouth over hers, again and again. She found her way to his midnight hair, holding on to it and trying to move him closer to her. She tasted more delicious than he could have ever imagined, and her moans—.

He stopped abruptly, realizing what he was doing. No, he couldn't do this. He would hurt her in the end. And her pain was his pain. She whimpered because of the lost contact. He shut his eyes tightly—He couldn't do this.

He disappeared right before her eyes, only to appear behind her. And before she could even do anything, he murmured her name.

"Sakura."

He liked the way the name rolled off his tongue. She liked the way his voice sounded when he said it.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke hit her neck, making her fall unconscious and fall to the ground, whispering his name one last time. The wind blew again, the trees shaking while its leaves tried to hang on. He glanced at the cherry blossom trees. Like her name.

He picked her up and swiveled, placing her on the bench nearby. He moved his hands away until he suddenly touched her skin. His hands turned to fists, trying his best not to do anything.

He walked away from her, haunted by something softer than satin and already out of reach…

--

"Lord Sasuke Sama." Voices echoed all around him. He paid no heed to them, rushing to his one sanctuary: his chambers. The only thought in his mind was how she felt.

The blur rushed in and slammed the door loudly, silencing everyone, everything. His room was black and huge, almost the same size as a school gym. There wasn't much, a bookshelf, a few desks, and a huge sofa that took up half the room. The bathroom linked to his room was enormous, almost as big his room. A large bedroom was connected to his, the one reserved for his beloved…

"UGH." Sasuke cried in agony. From outside his chamber, a crash was heard. The other vampires dared not to stare at the door, walking away as briskly as possible. When Uchiha Sasuke got mad…

"Lord Sasuke Sama."

The room looked like a mess; the couch was broken in half, the book shelf crumbled into pieces. Sasuke stood, waiting for what the messenger to speak, the dark aura still oozing out of him.

"T-the Lord. H-he w-w-wants to see y-you…" In a flash the man was gone, leaving the messenger tremble with relief and run away as fast as possible. Seriously, he didn't get paid enough for this.

--

"Son." The man's eyes were closed and he was sitting on his chair.

"Father" The words came out more bitterly than he expected. Fugaku ignored this. He opened his eyes.

"Your 21st birthday will soon be coming up."

Sasuke stiffened. He knew what that meant.

"It will almost be time for you to inherit the throne."

He nodded. The Lord stared at him strangely. "I think we need to talk, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised. His father has never, _ever_ spoken his name. He didn't do it to **him** either. He always called them "son." Sasuke pretended to be indifferent about this little detail and shrugged his shoulders while heading towards the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, father." What was there to talk about? His 100th birthday since he's become a vampire has finally been coming. He would soon be the next Lord.

"I know about _her_." Fugaku whispered softly, just as Sasuke was about to leave out of sight. His graceful movement missed a step then. He knows about Sakura? Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Exactly how much does he know?

"I'm listening."

The Lord inwardly was relieved. He knew he had to talk to Sasuke about this, and he knew he has to talk about it now.

"I know that the human is your beloved."

He turned towards his father a little swifter than normal. "Where have you gotten this from?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Where did I get this information from? I don't think that's of any concern. I will tell you this though—the person cares about you too much for you to see you in pain."

He scoffed. _Too late, Naruto_.

"But you must realize, Sasuke. Once you go to her, she wouldn't like our kind. We're vampires—something of destruction to humans. We live off their very blood. Do you think she would love you if she knew about us?"

The words cut deep into his very soul.

"You might have to leave us to achieve true happiness with her. Do you think you would give up your vampire powers for her? I am growing old, Sasuke. The very royal Uchiha bloodline now rests on your shoulders."

--

Well, that's it. Hopefully, I'll get to the next chapter soon. Please review if you have any questions or comments. I would love to hear the, Suggestions are always greatly appreciated and welcome.

**P. L. E. A. S. E. R. E. V. I. E.W.**

**P. L. E. A. S. E. R. E. V. I. E.W.**

**P. L. E. A. S. E. R. E. V. I. E.W.**

**P. L. E. A. S. E. R. E. V. I. E.W.**

**VVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
